


Drinks

by Ace_Of_Spades19



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic is amazing at making drinks, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Spades19/pseuds/Ace_Of_Spades19
Summary: Caustic decides to make his boyfriend a drink.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 and jeez...it's kinda hard. Been a while since I posted anything for the public eye, so I hope this turns out okay.
> 
> Also yes, the game that is being played is Dark Souls, the boss is Kalameet. Lord knows I struggled with that dragon just as much as our poor gay boi is...

Alexander Nox was above all else, a methodical man. Every equation, every interaction, every waking moment of his life was spent doing something that pushed him ever closer to an end goal. The rogue chemist knew some most assuredly more simple-minded folks would argue that there was no goal, and that he only wanted to watch others suffer. However, he remained unsurprised by such a narrow viewpoint; not everyone could possess the kind of intelligence he had after all. Besides, whoever said one couldn't enjoy their professions? 

“Fuck! Stupid fucking dragon!” 

Alexander blinked, one of his eyebrows arched in curiosity. Out of all the things to draw him from his thoughts, that was not one he had expected. Looking over, bright green eyes took in quite the pathetic sight, his lover draped out over his desk, face down. It was a position that he interpreted as utter defeat, and the chemist suppressed chuckles of laughter. “What happened this time?” While Nox didn’t particularly care about video games, he knew it meant a lot to his partner to be asked about them, and right on cue the smaller male straightened in his seat, letting out a frustrated groan. “I ran out of estus mid-fight, and then he did his stupid swipe attack…” 

Estus. It was a term he had heard multiple times before, and if his memory served him right (which it always does), the substance mentioned had something to do with restoring health, almost like a medkit in the Arena. Alexander tried his best not to think too much about how drinking something could restore someone like that, for he knew that if he did, it would only drive him insane with the illogicalities.

The Apex Legend found himself looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder, calculating gaze taking in every detail on the screen. It wasn’t that he was enraptured by the game itself, but merely the small image on the bottom left. The bottle of estus looked almost like something one would find among Caustic’s lab equipment, the liquid inside a golden orange hue. Curiosity overtook him, and Alexander let out a hum, before pressing a kiss to the distracted man’s temple. “I’ll be right back.”

To this day, their relationship puzzled the scientist. How he, one so methodical could fall for someone as reckless and shortsighted as that man was… Alexander smiled gently, amazed that he could even find those traits endearing in someone and not a nuisance. Well, not that they were entirely endearing, especially when it got in the way of his own meticulous plans. The scientist made it to the kitchen without incident; after all, most of the other Legends were either sleeping, or caught up in their own nightly activities. Making his way to the refrigerator, Alexander opened it, noting just how bare it was. ‘Makoa has no doubt been sneaking late night snacks again…’ While the scientist grumbled, he couldn’t exactly fault the fortress of a Legend, for he too often desired a small bite to eat while he worked away in the early hours of the morning.

“Who drank all the orange juice?” Alexander muttered under his breath, annoyance clear in his tone. Out of all the things for them to be out of, it just had to be that. Looking around the kitchen, he spied the bowl of fruit on the counter. Maybe all wasn’t lost. Walking over, the Legend grabbed the fruits inside, recalling the image of the estus flask. Yes, these would do nicely. He was someone who enjoyed hard liquor; a glass of scotch every once in a while satisfied him quite well, however he knew the same could not be said for his lover. Sweet, fruity, over the top mixed drinks was what the smaller man craved. And thus Alexander began squeezing lemons and tangerines, rummaging through the liquor cabinet until he found what he wanted. This drink would be a tangy, citrus juice infused with maraschino and pisco...yet something was still missing. 

The drink still possessed that bitter, hard liquor flavor that he knew his partner would wrinkle his nose at. It took a little more searching, but he found a bottle of cinnamon syrup. Each ingredient was measured and poured precisely into a shaker, and Alexander dropped one ice cube into the container, cracking another one over the top. The Legend shook the concoction, already picturing the look on his partner’s face when he presented it, and Alexander experienced a rare moment of unease; he hoped it would prove enjoyable. Using one of his spare flasks, Alexander poured the drink, satisfied by its light orange color, almost a perfect match to the game counterpart it was based on. 

The walk back to his shared room was brief, though he did have to dodge an encounter with Makoa. ‘Figures, he would be out of bed at this time…’ When the scientist made it back, it would seem his boyfriend was back on a losing streak again, crumpled in his chair like all the wind had been knocked out of him. The Legend chuckled, approaching the man to run a comforting hand through his hair. “I brought you something to...restore your energy.” He felt so foolish saying that as he placed the drink down on the table. His lover perked up, looking over with wide eyes. “Is that...did you…?” Alexander cherished that look of awe on his features, and it was that reaction that made it all worth it. “Go ahead, try it.” He motioned to the drink, and the man picked it up, sipping at it with a tad bit of hesitation. Understandable, considering most of the things Alexander concocted weren’t fit for consumption; he wasn’t called ‘Caustic’ for nothing.

However, that cautious expression turned to delight, and Alexander found himself being embraced by the shorter male. He leaned up on his toes, kissing the scientist, and Nox could taste the drink on his tongue. Normally, it wouldn’t be something he enjoyed, but coming from his lover’s lips, Alexander found the sweetness didn’t bother him as much. His hands found the man’s waist, and he dipped him ever so slightly, deepening the kiss. After an extended pause, he drew back, raising a bushy brow. “And what was that for?” The answer was accompanied by a breathless chuckle. “For the drink, silly. Didn’t think you were into all that romantic sappy stuff.” The scientist rolled his eyes, letting out a low grumble to express his disdain for those terms. Alexander slapped his ass playfully, gesturing to the computer. “Go on, defeat that dragon. Oh and...when he rears up, run towards his legs, not away.” Okay so maybe Caustic had been paying closer attention to the game than he let on…


End file.
